Edward City
Edward City was a town located somewhere in the United States. Built in the 21st century as a planned community for Third Energy research staff, a local military base and their families. In early 2010 a Third Energy criticality incident sent the city and its surrounding area three million years into the future. History The city was incorporated around 2009 when Third Energy research began in the region. Prior to this there existed only an isolated army base, but with the construction of a laboratory complex and power plant, a closed settlement became necessary. By the start of 2010 the new city housed some 1300 people who were either directly involved in the Third Energy project and military base or were their relatives. Due to the secretive nature of the project travel in and out of the city was restricted, and supplies were transported by army personnel. In 2010 the Third Energy reactor complex destabilised and transported the region some three million years into the future. Over several years the city's resources dried up, forcing them to venture into the expanding forest to obtain food and medical supplies. Computers were confiscated from the people to provide more storage for calculating how to re-create the accident and send them back to 2010.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Storage Room Items". Some years in, the Noah's Ark Plan's dinosaur complement began to spread across the area, leading to problems as dinosaur encroachment resulted in a loss of territory, threatening to endanger the survivors' lives. This became serious enough that the inhabitants of laboratory complex on the other side of the lake were forced to leave for the city. T.R.A.T. arrival T.R.A.T.'s arrival in the time-period coincided with the few remaining military personnel preparing a missile to be fired into the city, a matter which was controversial among its inhabitants.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Shop Owner's Papers". When Dylan Morton and Regina arrived on the city outskirts, they were greeted by David Falk, who had already met the city's inhabitants. They arrived in the city too late to do anything, as the dinosaurs began an all-out attack on the city in David's brief absence. Areas Docks and Lakeside *City Front/Dock *City Front/Haul Road *Container & Materials Yard *Lakeside ① *Lakeside ② Volcano * Cave ① * Cave ② * Cave ③ * Cave ④ Command Station * Comnd St./Inner Compound * Comnd St./Outer Perimeter City * City/Living Quarters ① * Drug Store * City/Living Quarters ② * City/Warehouse Quarters * Outside of City/Highway Further notes * Edward City also shares some similarities to that of Raccoon City in the Resident Evil video game series as well, mainly the unusually narrow streets and yards that are uncommon in typical American city planning. * The opening to the English version of Dino Crisis 2 states that Edward City was in the American Midwest; the Japanese version makes no illusion to this. Curiously, this is also the same region that the aforementioned Raccoon City is located in. * The city was named in honor of Edward Kirk, the pioneer of the Third Energy Theory. * In a few areas of the city, there are several wrecked Willy's MB utility vehicles scattered around, apparently having been used in the fruitless final defense of the city. The MB has been out of US military service since 1984, when it was replaced by the AM General HMMWV, or "Humvee". Considering the events of the game take place in the year 2010, it is strange that the military is not using an updated vehicle. However a theory is that they are surplus or updated vehicles pressed into service due to a lack of supplies. Several Humvees can, in fact, be seen in certain areas, such as Passageway to Military Facility ① and the Container & Materials Yard. Sources es:Edward City Category:Dino Crisis 2 Category:Dino Crisis 2 locations Category:Dino Crisis 2 locations __FORCETOC__